The Aftermath
by bluecherryontheroof
Summary: This is my version of what happens after the battle. There is no major fluff, i tried to make it as real as possible. I have also written this story on wattpad under the same title. I dont own Harry Potter even thouh it I continue to beg my parents to buy the rights.
1. Chapter 1

Not much at the moment was clear other than the fact that both Fred and Voldermort were dead. The numbness from Fred's death was wearing of and was being replaced by cold-hearted and sadness. I wanted to cry, but what would crying solve; nothing. No amount of crying would bring Fred back. No she had to be strong for her family; at least one of them had to be. The violent sobs of her mother was enough to keep her grounded to the cold harsh reality. She had never seen her mother like this and it scared her; more than anything. It was terrible to see her rock, her shelter crumble and fall into a thousand pieces hurt in so many ways. As much as it hurt her, she knew it hurt Fred much more. All his life it had been Fred and George; it now it was just George and it would always be just George. She knew she should be ecstatic that Voldermort had been killed by Harry, but it was sorta hard with a dead brother. Harry. I did a quick scan of the great hall, but to no avail.

"Ginny I'll be back, I just want to go see how George holding up" Her voice was weak and scratchy from the seemingly endless hours spent crying. I tried to talk but no words came out, so instead I just nodded. After she left, I realized just how bad it was to suffer it alone. I decided I would go outside; being outdoors helped calm me down. I chose to sit at the tree in front of the lake; I had many good memories there. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see the face of someone who not too long ago had been "undesirable number one". He plopped down right next to me.

"Ginny" his voice was filled with concern, sadness and worry; it drove me over the edge. I dug my head into his shoulder and let out a tidal wave of tears. Instead of protesting he gently wrapped his arms around me and the soon tears began to stream down his face as well.

"He's gone." It was then it truly struck. Fred, my brother, the person who I'd gone through thick and thin with, a person who'd become a part of me was gone; and never coming back. I would never hear him tell another joke, never hear him laugh or tease me ever again. It was as if someone had ripped out a part of me and trampled on it. I wanted to wake up and for this to be some terrible joke; but I was smarter than that. Fred was truly dead; and there was nothing I could do about it.

"He's, he's gone, Fred's gone!" Like repeating it would do any good.

"I feel like it's my fault"

"Harry it's not your fault, and you're a bloody git if you think so" it might have been rude, but he needed to know it wasn't his fault.

"I am sorry"

"It's okay" I put my head back into his shoulder and he gave me an even tighter hug. We stayed like this for who knows how long. I needed to ask a question.

"How do you do it" He looked puzzled.

"Do what?"

"How do you lose people, and keep going" I bit my lip down to fight back tears. He thought for a moment before taking a deep breath. He looked straight into my eyes and answered.

"Well I guess I just decide that if I am not going to live for myself might as well live for those who um can't. It's okay to cry, more than okay; it's just live for them if not for you I guess."

"I am sorry if it wasn't the right question to ask, but I just had to." I was afraid I had hit a nerve.

"No trust it's okay" I put my head back into his shoulder and just sat there. Doing absolutely nothing not thinking, not talking; nothing but breathing.

After a while of as much serenity as I could afford, I slowly fell asleep. I had a pretty dreamless sleep; except kept seeing the faces of the dead. Fred, Tonks & Lupin, Colin Creevy. It was terrible; but I didn't wake up. No point; reality was just as bad. Eventually I slowly began to snap back into consciousness. I slowly opened my eyes and the world swam into view. The lake was still as beautiful as ever; but beyond the lake was a disaster.

"Gin, um Fleur told us that we were getting ready to leave, so I think we should go" I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were red-rimmed as well.

"Okay" He extended an arm to help me up; without hesitation I took it. Now that I was standing I could see things better. It wasn't a very pleasing sight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gin, um Fleur told us that we were getting ready to leave, so I think we should go" I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were red-rimmed as well.

"Okay" He extended an arm to help me up; without hesitation I took it. Now that I was standing I could see things better. It wasn't a very pleasing sight. It was strange to see Hogwarts; a place that was my home ruined. It was the place where I had learnt valuable lessons; the place I had become myself. It felt like a part of me had been ruined also.

…

Never in a million years did I think that a meal at the Weasly house would be described as quiet, but the only sound I could hear was the sound of forks hitting the plates. Nobody made an attempt at conversation; because it useless and we all knew that.

After dinner I rushed up to my room; the silence was unbearable. It was teasing me that if Fred were here it would not be this quiet. I shut the door and silently hopped onto my bed. I have no idea how long I sat there crying into my knees. The creaked open and Hermione came tip-toeing in.

"Go away" but with the amount of crying I had done it was probably incoherent. She ignored me and let me cry my head out on her shoulder.

"It's okay to cry Ginny!"

"I know, I've been doing it for the past hour." With that came another tidal wave of tears (naturally).

…..…

I woke up feeling groggy like I hadn't slept in the first place. I slid out of bed and stood in front of my window. After my eyes got used to the blinding flood of light; the sun was just rising. I stood there watching a wonderful display of multiple shades of orange, red, yellow, purple and pink danced across the sky. I had seen many sunsets before but this one in particular one brought a smile to my face and tears to my eyes. Maybe it was because I needed a little assurance that the world was still the one I had grown up in. I very reluctantly turned my back on my window and headed for the bathroom.

After my shower, I dressed not really noticing what I was putting on. I raced down the stairs and inwardly frowned; once again the place was dead silent, so much for normality. I sighed and trudged to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. I grabbed a bowl, cereal and milk. I sat down to have breakfast by myself, something I had never done before. I started replaying the events of the battle in my mind. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the arrival of somebody. Somebody with naturally untidy jet black hair, emerald eyes and a small lightning shaped-scar.

"Gin, you okay?" I nodded slowly then he sat right next to me. The first thing I did when he sat down was punch him hard in the shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"Hopefully that will teach you not to play dead, even if it is for a good reason!" Realization dawned on his face and he turned to me and with satisfaction I noticed he was still clutching his arm. What he said next I never expected in a million years.

"Do you want to know what happened while I was away?" I nodded then we both slowly got out of our chairs.

"Wait, aren't you hungry"

"Not Yet." I followed him outside and as we walked he told me EVERYTHING!


	3. Chapter 3

You know given all I've been through in the past few years, you think nothing would surprise me; but it seems that I stand corrected. Never in a thousand years would I ever have imagined that something as evil and just plain wrong as a Horcrux. Just the thought of it made me once again question human conscience. It may just be the way I was brought up, but to kill another person so you can live forever seems a little dastardly. I must have looked pretty disgruntled because Harry stops right at the part when Hermione breaks his wand.

"Are you okay?" I nod, but he knows me well enough that he doesn't believe it.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Okay, one quick question here, how did you come back, I know Voldermort didn't think you were dead because you tripped over a tree root." His eyes go wide from shock, and then he looks at me like he's never seen me before.

"Oh, are you sure you want to know" I nod, but slowly his response has me worried for the answer.

"You're 100% sure you want to know?" I nod even though now I am slightly worried.

"Well see, when Voldermort killed my parents he um, he well sorta gave a part of his soul to the nearest living thing. Unfortunately I was the nearest living thing." I looked over at him in shock, but instead of words all I manage to do is bite my bottom lip.

"So long story short the only reason I am still here and Voldermort gone is because when he used the killing curse on me the second time instead of me dying he killed a part of himself." He said the last part so quickly; like he was afraid saying it would undo it. He turned and stared straight at my face.

"What do I still I have my breakfast on my face?"

"No, I'm just worried in case you think that it's well, disgusting to have a part of Voldermort in me all those past years."

"Of all the things to be worried about, you pick that. I mean you might not be a Parselmouth anymore and of course you pick that; have I thought you nothing. It doesn't matter what people think of you, it matters whether you can beat them in a duel or not." He managed to smile a genuine smile; for the shortest millisecond a managed to smile back. Fred's death hit me like a brick wall.

"The next few months are going to be hell and back." He had voiced the same thoughts I was having.

"Worse possibly" He nodded already deep in thought.

"Come on you can tell me the rest later, you are hungry and you cannot deny it." Right on cue his stomach growled and we both got up.

…...

Breakfast was also too quiet for Weasly family meals. After ten minutes of deafening silence I left the table. I sat at the windowsill and watched the inky raindrops crashed against the window. I felt someone sit on the opposite side of the windowsill; I already knew who it was without looking up.

"It's too quiet, the Weasly family is never this quiet, you've known us long enough to figure that out." I turned to face him; I noticed my face was wet; whether from my breath fogging up the windows or silent tears, I don't think I would be able to say. Instead of looking at me he was staring out the window, like I had been only ten seconds ago.

"I never got to know my parents, but thinking about them still keeps me up at night. I can't even imagine what you are going through having known Fred your whole life." He said this all while staring out the window. My eyes were magically drawn to the clock in our house. The clock that tells where each family is doing. The first thing I noticed was the fact that Fred's arm was placed in between "Home" and "Traveling".

"I don't think it matters how long you knew them, it just matters that you knew and loved the person. I mean new born babies die, their family cries even though they only knew the child for a short period of time." He had turned and was sitting right next to me staring at the clock.

"I guess you're right"

"Not the first time" I have no idea how long we both sat there staring at the hands of an unmoving clock, but it was one of the first calm moments I've had in the past few months; years more like it. Silent tears began pouring down my face leaving silver streaks down my be freckled cheeks.

"You know, I think I should save my tears for the 27." (A/n see the 27 is grad day so it's a day I am going to cry a lot 2, so it seemed fitting.)

Before he had the chance to reply my mom came padding into the room, I couldn't help but notice her red-rimmed eyes.

"Oh, Ginny dear, I'm sorry it's just a hard time for all of us." I barely heard a word my eyes were still focused on the unchanging hands of the clock.

….

I stared at my closet and tried to find an outfit that was all black. My eyes finally found plain black dress robes. I slowly pulled them out of my closet, scared that putting on the dress robes would finalize it. It was stupid but all logic had been thrown out the window at the end of my fourth year. I managed to get ten steeps before I burst into tears and my legs gave way. I sat clutching the railing to the steps as though it were my anchor to my sad reality. I sat there crying my eyes out.

"Gin, are you alright?" I turned around to reply, but all I managed was a pitiful shake of the head. He crossed the hallway and plopped down right next to me. Before I could double think things I placed my head in the crook of his neck and let the ocean flow freely.

"It's okay to cry, it's actually considered normal." All I was able to do in reply was make a little squeaking sound at the back of my throat. I felt Harry's hand start stroking my hair. I continued to cry streams after streams.

"Why did it have to be Fred?" I had been thinking that for a while it just seemed too self-centered but right now I didn't really care. I missed my family; right now it didn't right to call these strangers the Weasly's. After sometime I heard the sound of feet bounding up the stairs. Then I heard the voice of the person I knew was hurting more than I was.

"Ginny, we have to go now" It was the first time I had heard George sound so sullen and worst of all incomplete.

"Okay" Harry got up first then extended to help me up. I made it down the stairs slowly, without an ocean spilling through. I sighed as I stared out into my backyard where we were having the funeral, though he wasn't going to be buried there. It was hard to think that the backyard where Bill and Fleur's wedding was held, the place where we played countless games of two a side quidditch was holding Fred's funeral. Sadness hung in the air like a stubborn mist on an autumn day. Once again I was in a beautiful disaster.


	4. Chapter 4

You know life is just like a good book; it has an interesting beginning, subtle middle with an unexpected climax and then the end. The only thing is each book is different sizes. Some lives longer or shorter than others; but I guess that's not of any real importance. I've come to the conclusion that whether or not your book of life is 1000 pages long or 10 pages it's what written down in those pages that really matter. I mean look at Voldermort; he had a long life, yet nobody cares about that; they care that he killed many wonderful, innocent and fun loving people. People who deserved a better end than they received; people just like Fred. The funeral was terrible. Not just because I knew it was saying my final goodbyes, or seeing Fred's unnaturally lifeless form. The worst part of all was knowing deep down the ending for Fred's book was not as should have been; and knowing I could never re-write it.

Three Months Later!

Dear, Ms. Ginerva Weasley

We are writing to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft is not scheduled to start its school year on September 1st due to renovations and staffing problems. However we will inform you when the school is to start its school year.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Hogwarts was still not open yet; I mean it wasn't like I was sad that we got another month or so for summer break; I was just hoping to go somewhere where there was the smallest hint of normality. It wasn't like my family hadn't become a tad more like themselves; it's just the fact that every laugh, every joke or remark seems artificial and unrealistic. It's not like I expect my family to be completely 'healed" and okay with Fred's death. some nights I still find that I cry myself to sleep. I just wish that I could believe that after the rain the rainbow shines brightly.

"Oh, Gin your quidditch captain!" That brought me out of my thoughts pretty fast.

"What?" I could feel my eyes going wide from shock. I grabbed the badge out of his hands and stared at it in disbelief. For some strange unperceivable reason I let out a little squeal and jumped up and down from pure happiness. In between my moment of madness; I saw Harry staring at me with disbelief.

"I didn't think I'd ever hear you squeal like a girl" I strode over to him then punched him hard in the stomach.

"I am a girl you git" I laughed as I watched him keel over in pain.

"That hurt!" Before this conversation went any farther Ron came striding in with mom and Hermione behind him.

"What's all the noise for?" For a second mom looked frightened before she saw the badge held loosely at my side.

"What's that?" I held it up for her to see, and in less than two seconds an actual smile flashed across her face.

"Oh, Ginny your father will be so proud of you- "the rest of her ranting was tuned out. I walked over to Harry who was still keeled over in pain.

"Harry what happened to you?" I could hear the fake concern oozing out of my voice. I could barely keep myself from having another laughing fit.

"Don't be thick, I'll help you up!" He hesitantly let me help him stand up.

"You can be very mean!"

"Me? You practically just called me a boy!"

"No, I said that- "

"Oi, what's going on with you two?" Ron was so nosy, bloody git wanted to know what was happening all the time.

"She punched me!"

"He called me a boy!" We both said this at the same time; and we both burst into uncanny fit of laughter. Ron just shook his head and turned around muttering something under his breath. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione raise a quizzical eyebrow. It seems like quidditch once again is the key to the smallest bit of normality.

?I GOT TIRED OF THE OLD ONE :D ?

"What now, Hermione?"

"Nothing," Even if you didn't really know Hermione you could tell it was more than "nothing"; but I didn't really want to press farther since I probably didn't want to hear it in the first place. I jumped unto my bed and with no avail tried to ignore the humming of something that sounded suspiciously like The Wedding March.

Like almost every other night I toss and turn so much to the point where I am just deluding myself by staying in bed. I silently slid out of bed and slowly pried open the door. I pad down the stairs as silently as a sleep deprived 16 ¾ girl can. I turn into the kitchen to be not so shocked by the appearance of Harry.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I am in pain"

"Ha ha; that wasn't really funny. Why can't you actually sleep?"

"I don't know, I just feel wide awake, why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know either." I sit in the chair opposite his and grab his cup of tea.

"Good it's still warm."

"Hey, I was still drinking that!" I shrug and he gets up and begins the process of tea making over again. A still silence came over the kitchen.

"Gin, you want to go for a walk."

"Sure" I drained the last of the ceramic mug then placed it in the middle of the otherwise empty sink.

….back 2 the old one…..

We sat at the edge of a little stream that had formed from hours of rain. It was a night where even the crickets seemed to realize they annoy people.

"Are you mad at me?" He'd just told me that he's not going to Hogwarts for his seventh year.

"No." I shook my head a little hesitantly.

"Gin you can tell me the truth!"

"I am"

"No, you're mad at me!"

"I am not I promise!"

"Not even the smallest bit?"

"As much as I want to I am not mad at you; because I understand why you wouldn't want to be stared at any more than you were in previous years. I assume it can be a tad annoying"

"It can, but Hermione was with me during the year before so she'll be stared at as well."

"You git you just want me to yell at you don't you?"

"Not really, but as long as I don't get punched I'm okay I guess" I heaved a heavy sigh then lay down to stare at the bright silver dots scattered across the sky. I pointed to the hunter standing above me eternally in the sky.

"That's my favorite" Harry had followed my lead and was staring out into the vast unknown.

"Why, I always thought the hunter was stupid to go up against the snake."

"Well look who's being a hypocrite"

"What?"

"Well if you think about it, Voldermort was the snake and you were the hunter." I looked over to see if he was still following.

"That makes sense"

"Shush, I am not done yet" Even in the dim light I could see he was smiling. He turned over to face me and we were facing each other, noses 2 centimeters apart.

"And you know how both die, Voldermort's dead and in a sense you're dead too."

"How?"

"You've changed since your sixth year."

…

In the distance a strangely familiar voice rung out like a bell.

"Ginny, Harry wake up!" I reluctantly opened my eyes knowing subconsciously that it wasn't going to spell good news for me. Hermione swam into view along with the biggest grin I'd ever seen on her face.

"What do you want?" I turned my head and noticed slowly that Harry was also yawning.

"Morning?" When he said it, it sounded more like a question than a greeting. All Hermione did was stand there with a sly grin on her face.

"So what were you two doing before you fell asleep?"

"Talking." It was probably incoherent because I tried to stifle a yawn while talking. Harry slowly got to his feet to extend a hand to help me up.

I practically sleepwalked into the house, I was surprised to see there was nobody in the kitchen but instead talking in the living room. I continued my sleepwalking up until the third landing then I said goodbye to Harry and walked into my room.

"What do you want now?" Both Hermione and Ron were a little too nosy.

"Can you just tell me what happened?"

"Okay, we talked about Hogwarts and constellations."

"That's it; I was expecting a more interesting conversation since you guys fell asleep together."

"Well when people are really tired they usually fall asleep." I could hear myself explaining it the same way you'd explain 1+1=2 to a 15 year old. As much as I love Hermione at times she can be deathly annoying.


End file.
